


Future Unseen

by M312AKi



Series: Learning to Love [1]
Category: its - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, before learning to love, how namjin met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M312AKi/pseuds/M312AKi
Summary: The story on how Jin changed Namjoon's life the moment they met.Before Learning to Love





	Future Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> one shot on how Namjoon and Jin met, before Taehyung came into town.

Namjoon always knew he was different. He found school very easy, and making friends very difficult. He was often teased by others and bullied when he got the best grade. Namjoon hated every moment of it. 

His parents couldn't be happier with him however. Every time he came home with perfect grades they told him he was special. By the time Namjoon was in middle school his parents expected straight A's. One day in class the teacher asked them to write describing what they wanted in the future. 

Namjoon stared at his paper not knowing what to write. It was the only assignment he had ever failed. During this time he was tested and was officially in the top 1% in all of the country. His parents didn't even say they were proud, they wanted him to keep focusing on school.

Namjoon felt empty, he didn't have any friends. All the people he talked to were just there because they needed help, no one cared about him. He longed to have a friend to be with him.

It also didn't help that he always found boys more attractive then the girls. His first crush was the popular boy in his middle school. He wanted to be with him romantically, and do couple things but he knew his crush would never agree. 

Namjoon never told anyone he liked boys. He didn't know how his parents would respond and he had read stories about how families would kick their children out of the house for liking the same sex. 

Namjoon was just there in the world. He wasn't happy, everyday he lived he wanted it to end.

*********

High school was no different. His first year there was a complete blur. By the middle of the school year everyone had known namjoon was the smartest kid in the school.

Namjoon was used to being used by his peers. People would pretend to be his friend until they didn't need him anymore. Even though he knew people would leave him, he never said no when they needed him. Namjoon found it hard to hurt people's feelings. He chose to be nice to everyone hoping someone would stay by his side.

During the middle of the school year, he went to a huge party at someone's house. He didn't want to go but the host was allowing everyone to join and have fun. It was there that namjoon had his first kiss. The girl came up to him wearing short clothes and began to dance on him. Namjoon had no idea what to do so he just stood there.

Eventually the girl pulled him into a room and began kissing him. Namjoon was terrified of what was gonna happen, so he simply told her he wasn't prepared and left the party going home.

He expected his second year of high school to be no different. He went into his first period sitting next to a guy with dark hair. The guy didn't say anything, even when the teacher called attendance all he did was raise his hand. When namjoon tried talking to him, he would look really nervous and look away. So he figured the guy was really shy and that this was going to be his seat.

In second period he sat down in his math class waiting for class to start. A few people came in and namjoon watched each one seeing where they sat down. He came to realize the people that sat in the back rows were often the ones that would ask him for help.

When the door opened again Namjoon's breath was taken away. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen had just walked into class. Namjoon quickly looked down at his desk trying to calm his racing heart. He heard footsteps coming near him, he tried not to look as nervous as he felt. He was hoping the guy wouldn't sit next to him, but at the same time he wanted him to sit next to him.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" The guy asked softly.

Namjoon looked up before quickly nodding. The guy smiled before sitting down. Namjoon's heart was about to burst.

"I'm Jin," he said.

Namjoon looked up quickly, "Namjoon."

"Nice to meet you," Jin said.

Namjoon nodded looking away.

****

As the days went on Namjoon and Jin became friends. They had three classes together and sat next to each other everyday. Jin was really nice, and would often tell Namjoon dad jokes. They weren't always very funny but Namjoon would smile.

One day the math teacher handed back their test. Namjoon didn't bother to look at it knowing he got an A. He heard Jin sigh and looked over at him. Jin looked pretty disappointed.

"How did you do?" Jin asked looking at his test.

"You got an A? Lucky. I hate math I'm not good at it. I'm lucky if I even get a D," Jin said pouting.

Namjoon had heard this all before from many people. Still he looked over at Jin who crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his backpack. He looked really sad.

"I can help you out if you want?" Namjoon said monotone.

Jin looked at him surprised, "you can? Are you sure I wouldn't want to trouble you?"

"It's fine. I learn more from teaching," namjoon said putting on a fake smile.

"Thank you so much Joonie, I appreciate it," Jin said smiling.

Jin had referred to Namjoon and Joonie for the last couple of days. No one had ever given him a nickname and he liked how it sounded coming out of Jin's lips.

"When would you be available to meet up?" Namjoon asked.

"After school works if you can. Or weekends, or both. Whichever you prefer," Jin said.

"We'll start off with after school every Tuesday and Thursday. And if you really need more help we can just add more days," namjoon said.

Jin nodded agreeing.

****

They've been on the same problem for almost an hour. 

"I still don't get it! Where did the 5 come from?!" Jin asked exasperated.

Namjoon took his pencil pointing to the steps as he explained it for the billionth time.

"Okay okay I think I got it this time." Jin said trying to solve it.

Namjoon went back to doing his homework. 

"Okay done," Jin said sadly.

Namjoon looked over it.

"Jin? What's 162-45?" Namjoon asked.

Jin wrote the problem on his paper trying to solve it. 

"123," Jin said looking at namjoon.

"It's 117," namjoon said pursing his lips.

"What?" Jin asked confused.

"You can't subtract five from two, so you borrow from the six, the six turns into a five and the two becomes twelve. Twelve minus five is seven, five minus four is one and this one is dropped down. 117 is the answer," namjoon explained.

Jin looked at the problem. He pushed the math book away and put his head on the desk wrapping his arms around his head.

"I'm so stupid," Jin said softly.

"No you're not," namjoon said softly.

"Come on Joonie! We've been here for almost 2 hours and I've only gotten three problems done! I can't do simple subtraction and every time you explain how to do things I forget! I can't do this! I'm just so fucking stupid!" Jin said tearing up. His bottom lip started quivering.

Namjoon took Jin's hand in his.

"You are not stupid okay? Math isn't for everyone. You can do this Jin I know you can. Why don't we stop for today and we meet up the rest of the week. And if you still really need it we can study on weekends. I know you can do this it's all just practice," namjoon said softly.

Jin sniffed nodding his head, "okay. Thank you for doing this Joonie."

Namjoon smiled.

****

It had been two weeks since namjoon tutored Jin. Some days were better then others but namjoon quickly found out that Jin loved being praised for doing good. Namjoon taught him at a much slower pace then he normally would but Jin started getting the hang of it.

"Okay I finished," Jin said handing namjoon the notebook.

Namjoon looked it over chuckling.

"Why are you laughing! Math isn't funny!" Jin said offended.

"Jin you wrote down the wrong problem," namjoon said smiling.

Jin hit his head on the desk. 

"Here do it again. With the correct problem. I'll be back," namjoon said handing Jin the notebook getting up.

He made his way to the line at the coffee shop ordering them both some food and some snacks that Jin seemed to really enjoy.

When he went back to the table Jin was concentrating on the problem biting his lip. Namjoon stared admiring Jin.

"I finished," Jin said.

Namjoon sat down putting the food to the side grabbing the notebook.

"You got it right! Good job Jin!" Namjoon said smiling.

Jin smiled back excited.

"Here lets take a break for a while," namjoon said handing Jin food.

"You didn't have to buy this for me," Jin said shyly.

"Well you've been doing so well I thought I'd treat you," namjoon said smiling softly.

Jin smiles thanking him before eating.

When they were done they went back to work. This time every time Jin got something right namjoon would give him his favorite chocolate as a reward. Jin began doing a lot better after that.

****

The math teacher was handing back the test. Namjoon saw Jin was tapping his feet anxious to see his score.

The teacher handed back Namjoon's test to which he put in his backpack without looking at it. When Jin got his he slammed it to the desk not wanting to look at it.

"It's okay Jin," namjoon said encouragingly.

Jin nodded slowly looking at his test. His jaw dropped.

"What'd you get?" Namjoon asked cautiously.

Jin turned over the paper to show Namjoon. 

96%

Namjoon smiled brightly at Jin. The bell rang and they got out of their seats. Jin was still staring at the test disbelieving his score.

"I told you you could do it Jin," namjoon said.

"Thank you so much Joonie! I can't wait to show this to my parents they're gonna be so happy!" Jin said. 

"No problem," namjoon said.

"At this rate I can get A's on all my test!" Jin said happily.

Namjoon slowed down fearing what was happening. He knew it would be to good to be true. Jin was like the rest using Namjoon to better his grades. 

"Yeah you can," namjoon said forcing a smile.

****

"Joonie? Can I ask you something?" Jin said.

They were in the library working on math. Namjoon wasn't really paying much attention unless Jin needed help. Even then he would explain it quickly and ignoren Jin.

"Yeah sure," namjoon said.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Jin asked crestfallen.

"Why would I be mad?" Namjoon said.

"Well ever since I got an A on my math test you haven't been the same. Every time you tutor me you mostly focus on your work, and you get annoyed if I ask you for help a lot. If you don't wanna tutor me anymore it's fine," Jin said.

Namjoon sighed, "Look Jin I'm happy for you and everything. You've been getting a lot better, and soon you're not gonna need me. So I don't know I'm upset that I won't get to talk to you anymore you're a good...friend."

"Well It doesn't have to end Joonie. And I'll always be your friend? We can hang out and do stuff, we could go to the mall, go get food and just hang out. Just because you stop tutoring me doesn't mean I don't wanna be friends anymore?" Jin said.

Namjoon studied Jin trying to figure out if he was lying.

"You really mean it?" Namjoon asked.

Jin took Namjoon's hand, "of course I do! You're like my best friend. The only real friend I have. Most people are around me because of the party I throw every year. I like you Joonie you're very kind and sweet."

"You throw a party every year?" Namjoon asked.

Jin nodded, "yeah I've been doing it for a while. Every school is basically invited, a bunch of people show up. Last year the police were called because my neighbors that lived like a mile away from me could hear the music at three in the morning. It sucked getting shut down like that but it was fun."

"That was your party?! Some random girl kissed me and I almost slept with her!" Namjoon said.

Jin's smile faded a tiny bit and he pulled his hands away from Namjoon. Namjoon frowned missing the warmth of his hands.

"Yeah well parties right? Anyways I should get back to this," Jin said.

****

Jin had been acting different since their last tutoring session. Namjoon didn't know why, Jin would still talk to him but everything felt off. After school Namjoon was waiting for Jin by the library.

"Hey Joonie I cant make it to our session today," Jin said.

"Oh okay that's fine," Namjoon said.

"I'll be there the next time tho!" Jin said

"Okay no problem," namjoon said.

Jin waved goodbye leaving the building. Namjoon stayed there for a little feeling sad. He slowly walked out of the school and saw Jin holding hands with another guy. He was blushing and trying to hide his face. Namjoon's heart dropped.

Jin officially had a boyfriend and it was starting to become a problem. They would only meet up once a week for tutoring and it started affecting Jin's grade. However Jin didn't seem to mind. His new boyfriend was keeping him happy, and namjoon hates every moment of it.

Then one day when Jin was suppose to be at the library he wasn't. Namjoon called him trying to see if he would come. He didn't answer. Namjoon walked out of the library walking around to see if he could find Jin. He called Jin one more time. Namjoon heard a phone ringing inside the men's bathroom.

He walked in and heard sniffling coming from one of the stalls.

"Jin?" He called out.

He only heard more sniffling. Jin was crying.

"Jin? I know it's you. What's wrong?" Namjoon said.

Jin slowly opened the door wiping his eyes.

"He broke up with me," Jin said lowering his head.

"He did?" Namjoon asked.

Jin nodded coming out of the stall.

"He left me because he found someone who could have a civilized conversation. Someone who could understand him. He said he didn't want to date someone who has a low gpa. He said I should call him again when I become smarter." 

Jin cried again dropping his head. Namjoon was incredibly angry, he hated seeing Jin like this.

"He's a fucking loser who doesn't deserve you!" Namjoon said hugging Jin.

Jin cried on his shoulder.

"He's right! I am stupid! I don't understand shit! I'm not smart and I can never be smart! I'm not good at school, I'm not good at anything! I don't understand half of the things teachers say, I hate being like this. I wanna be smart like you! I'm not good enough, no one will ever want to be with someone stupid!"

Namjoon grabbed Jin by the shoulders looking into his eyes.

"Jin you are not stupid! You're not! I know you're smart! I've seen you get A's in math. School is hard for many people. The only reason I do so good is because I had nothing else to do. I didn't have friends and no one wanted to be my friend, so I just studied. If you keep studying hard you'll get the grades you want, and I'll help you. That shit head doesn't know what he's talking about. You are the most incredible person I've ever met. And if he doesn't see it someone else will! And they'll make you and your grades their first priority," 

"You really mean that?" Jin asked.

Namjoon wiped Jin's tears away.

"I mean every single word. As a matter of fact I will tutor you in every subject even if I don't have it I'll learn it and teach it to you! And then when you have straight A's you can go shove it down that bastards throat!"

Jin smiled at him. 

"Thank you Joonie."

 

CHAPTER 2

 

During the middle of the school year Jin started doing a lot better. Every time he had a test namjoon would pep talk with him encouraging him that he could do it. At the end of class namjoon would be there waiting to see how Jin felt after. And when the test came back they both looked at it together to see what Jin had gotten.

They made it their tradition to go out for ice cream every time Jin got anything over 90. If he got a B they would buy chocolate. Anything lower then that namjoon would make him study the material all over again until he understood it all.

"So my party is coming up," Jin said as they were taking a break from studying.

"That's cool, are you ready for it?" Namjoon asked.

"I'm always ready. It's the biggest event of the year!" Jin said smirking.

Namjoon chuckled, "well hopefully it won't get shut down this time."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Jin asked shyly.

"I thought everyone was invited?" 

"Well yeah but, I mean like would you want to hang out with me there? I don't really have anyone to be there with because everyone's either getting drunk and high, or because they're not really my friends they just want to have bragging rights that they know they person throwing the party."

"Uhm yeah I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it's the least you can do since I tutor you and all."

Jin laughed, "Okay that's fair. Just one more thing? Get there at 6 so we can hang out before all the people start coming."

"Sure."  
*********

It was exactly 6 when Namjoon got to Jin's door. He knocked and Jin answered.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're here! Come in!" Jin said.

Namjoon walked in looking around the house. It was mostly completely empty, like the people living in it were going to move out.

"Why is it empty in here?"

"Oh because I learned real quick that people like to destroy what isn't there's," Jin said walking away.

Namjoon followed him into the kitchen.

"Where did you get the alcohol?" Namjoon asked.

"I...have a fake ID," Jin said embarrassed.

Namjoon nodded.

"Do you need help with anything?" 

"Nope I'm good so we can just chill. Do you want a shot before it's all gone?"

"Uh...no I'm good. Thanks."

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper before it even starts. Are you a light weight? Because if you are you can totally just spend the night here."

"I don't drink."

"Like you don't like to, or you've never had one?"

"Like I've never had one."

Jin gasped, "oh now we have to take one! I knew you were a book worm, I just didn't think it was this bad! Come on, here I'll show you how to do it. Okay just drink it quickly and the suck on the lime. Easy."

Jin showed him how to do it and then handed namjoon the glass.

Namjoon took it carefully doing just like Jin showed him. He coughed when the liquor started burning his throat.

"Yeah the first one sucks. Here take a second one it'll get better," Jin said pouring him another shot.

Namjoon did it again this time knowing it was gonna burn made it less gross.

"That wasn't fun," namjoon said.

Jin laughed, "Here let me get you a beer this isn't as bad."

Jin went to the keg filling the plastic cup up. He filled in for himself too and brought it over to namjoon.

"Cheers!" Jin said touching Namjoon's cup.

****

Namjoon was certain there were five times more people this year then last. He stayed with Jin the whole time not knowing what to do. Jin talked to a couple of people but would always end up spending the majority of the time talking with Namjoon.

"Do you want another drink?" Jin asked.

Namjoon shook his head, "I don't want to get drunk."

Jin shook his head, "wouldn't want to mess that brain of yours."

Namjoon laughed.

"Wanna dance?" Jin asked.

"I don't know how," Namjoon said.

"Neither do I." Jin said shrugging.

Namjoon and Jin both laughed before Jin took his hand leading him to where everyone else was dancing. There were too many people on the makeshift dance floor that Jin and Namjoon were squished against each other.

"Are you having fun? You're not bored right?" Jin asked worried.

"No this is actually a lot better then I thought."

"Okay good. I didn't want to force you to be here."

"It's okay. I should get out more anyways. Too many books can be bad too."

"You can still spend the night if you want. We'll hang out all day tomorrow and do nothing. Besides you might have a hangover."

"Sure I'll stay. But we at least have to watch some movies. We'll have like a movie day tomorrow."

"Sure I'd love that! And since there's no school Monday you can spend the night again and go home Monday?"

"Yeah I'll let my parents know."

"I'll let you borrow some clothes."

"Thanks."

Jin looked towards the door and his eyes widen.

"Oh my god someone brought a motorcycle in!" Jin said running to the door.

Namjoon stepped away wondering if he should help out. But Jin seemed to be handling it on his own so he went to the bathroom instead. On his way back to find Jin he saw Jin talking to his ex. 

Namjoon was jealous. He watched them talk and laugh, then he hugged Jin. Namjoon made his way over casually wrapping his arm around Jin…like friends would.

"Hey what's going on?" Namjoon asked trying to sound casual.

"Nothing I was just telling Jin how much I love these parties that he throws," he said.

Namjoon nodded keeping his fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy." 

Namjoon and Jin's ex had a sort of stare off trying to see who would back down first.

Jin interrupted it by clapping his hands, "well it was nice seeing you again! Keep having fun, and I'll see you around!"

Jin took Namjoon's hand pulling him away.

"what was all that about?" Jin asked.

"What was what?" Namjoon said.

"The whole wrapping your arm around me, that whole stare off? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"I just don't like him. Not after what he did to you. He shouldn't even have been anywhere near you."

"It's okay. I learned my lesson."

"Good."

Namjoon and Jin stared at each other before Jin reached up squishing Namjoon's cheeks with his index finger, middle finger, and thumb.

"So cute." Jin said before walking away.

***** 

By Tuesday namjoon was nervous. After spending two days with Jin he came to realize he liked him a lot more then he thought. Everything about Jin was perfect. And after seeing Jin with his ex Namjoon didn't want anyone to have Jin.

He was planning on asking Jin out. But he was so nervous he didn't even know how to even ask.

He sat in first period waiting for class to end. He had been practicing asking Jin out in every way he could think of. Namjoon looked over to the guy sitting next to him that never spoke. Yoongi, his name was the only thing Namjoon knew about him. Still he turned to Yoongi trying to get his attention.

"Hey uh yoongi?" Namjoon said

Yoongi tensed hearing his name being called. He slowly looked up at namjoon.

“Do you know how to ask someone out? I know this is really weird but I want to ask someone out and I was wondering if you could help?”

Yoongi said nothing. He looks terrified that Namjoon was talking to him. He shook his head. 

“Y-you could…practice o-on me,” Yoongi stuttered out.

"Okay. Alright I can do this. Okay here we go. Hey I..I wanted to ask you if you wanna go...I don't know.. we could go eat or walk in the park or-is that bad?" Namjoon asked seeing how Yoongi raised his eyebrows.

"Okay let's try it again. Jin, I like you a lot like more then friends and I know we haven't known each other that long but I was wondering if you wanted to go make a movie with me anything you want we can just go and I'll pay for it and we can watch it alone or we can go with other people however you'd like it," namjoon rambled out.

Yoongi pursed his lips trying not to laugh. Namjoon groaned hitting his head on the desk.

"I'm so fucking pathetic," namjoon said to himself.

"T-try k-keep-keeping it s-simple," yoongi said.

Namjoon looked at him confused.

"Simple?" He asked.

Yoongi's nodded shyly.

"Just say you w-wanna take him out. T-time a-and day," yoongi said.

"So like hey Jin I wanna take you out on a date this Friday at 7 I'll pick you up?" Namjoon said.

Yoongi nodded smiling softly. The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Thanks Yoongi. And thanks for not freaking out when I said a boy's name," namjoon said.

Yoongi nodded leaving the class.  
****

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day. Tell me what's wrong." Jin said putting his homework aside.

This was it, Namjoon thought. 

"Jin...I wanna take you out on a date. This Friday at 7." Namjoon said trying to be brave.

Jin started at him surprised. 

"If you want to," namjoon added after Jin didn't respond.

Jin smiled softly, "It's about time."

"Wh-what?" Namjoon asked.

"I was wondering when you were gonna ask. I started thinking that maybe I should ask you instead," Jin said.

"So is that a yes?" 

Jin laughed, "Yes you idiot! I'd love to."

Namjoon blushing smiling getting back to helping Jin.

****

"So you're the one that wants to take my Jin out," Jin's father said observing Namjoon.

Namjoon nodded, "yes sir."

"What are you planning to do tonight?" He asked.

"Well I know Jin loves cooking, so I was planning to take him to a restaurant where you cook your own food." Namjoon said nervously.

"And after that?" He asked.

"Go to the park and look at the stars, I'll have him home at whatever time you want sir." Namjoon said nervously.

"Dad you're not trying to scare him off are you?" Jin said coming to the door.

Jin's dad shook his head, "I just wanted to know where he was gonna take you."

"Sure. I'll be home at 10:30," Jin said walking out the door.

Namjoon bowed to Jin's father before following Jin. Namjoon had just gotten his license and his father was kind enough to buy him a car.

"So Joonie where're we going?" Jin asked putting his seatbelt on.

"I'm taking you to dinner." 

"Okay good I'm starving."

"You look really nice by the way."

Jin blushed, "thank you."

 

When they arrived at the restaurant Jin was very surprised.

"You're really bringing me here? I've been dying to come here!" Jin said clapping his hands excitedly.

"I thought you might like it," namjoon said smiling.

"This is amazing! Let's go!" Jin said grabbing Namjoon's hand pulling him inside.

They sat down and looked over their menus decided what they were gonna get. 

Jin frowned slightly, "Joonie, you didn't have to do this you know? I would've been happy just going to see a movie or something. I don't want you spending too much on me."

Namjoon grabbed his hand, "Jin you deserve much more then just a basic date. I want to do this for you. And don't worry about prices or anything like that, it's fine. You just enjoy yourself."

Jin smiled shyly. Even after namjoon told him to choose whatever he still chose the least expensive things on the menu. Namjoon noticed this and chuckled.

"Jin I said it was fine."

"I know but I feel bad!"

"Don't. Let me spoil you."

"But if you start spoiling me I'll get used to it."

"I don't see a problem with that?"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a bother."

"Jin order whatever you want and as much as you want. I mean it okay? You deserve all of this for all the hard work you've been doing lately."

Jin nodded, "okay."

 

After dinner they got back to Namjoon's car going to the park. Jin tried not to grimace as the waiter left the check at the table, but namjoon just took out his card handing it back. He didn't even bother looking at the check. It left Jin wondering how rich namjoon had to be.

Of course Jin couldn't help but notice that Namjoon's car was very nice and luxurious. Not to mention is was one of the newest models.

When they got to the park namjoon parked at the top of a hill. They got out and namjoon took out some blankets and laid them down on the grass. They sat down and looked at the stars. 

"This is amazing. I've never seen so many stars before." Jin said smiling.

Jin got closer to namjoon putting his head on Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jin covering them with another blanket.

"What do you wanna do when you grow up Joonie?" Jin asked.

Namjoon tensed. It was the question he hated the most. He never saw a future for himself. 

"I don't know. I don't have any future goals. I just study hard so I can have a better future even if I don't know what I want."

Jin nodded, "you still have a lot of time to figure it out. Besides you're a genius you can do anything."

Namjoon chuckled, "thanks. What do you wanna do?"

"Be a chief and own my own restaurant."

"That would be really good. You're food is amazing and I'm sure everyone would love it."

"You're just saying that cause you like me."

"No I mean it. I mean I do like you, but I think I like your cooking better."

Jin laughed punching namjoon slightly. He lifted his head up from Namjoon's shoulder and leaned in kissing him softly.

Namjoon kissed him back. And in that moment everything in Namjoon's life changed. He didn't feel alone and miserable. He didn't study just to keep himself busy. He saw his future now and he knew he wanted Jin to be a part of it. He wanted Jin to be his future. Nothing else mattered, he wanted to put Jin first. Jin was his future.

****

It had been about three months since namjoon and Jin stared dating and Namjoon loved every moment of it. They had a couple of arguments but they always resolved it. Namjoon had thanked Yoongi for helping him out, and had eventually introduced Jin to Yoongi.

Jin immediately fell in love with Yoongi and basically took him under his wing. He fed Yoongi and made sure he was healthy. Yoongi was a bit uncomfortable with it at first but then after became very open with the both of them.

When Yoongi told them about his social anxiety and how it came to be Jin held him and cried. Yoongi was their little baby and treated him like one. Jin would be very fussy if Yoongi said he didn't eat. He forced him to eat something and watched him eat it making sure he finished.

Namjoon had tutored Yoongi in some classes he was struggling with. Occasionally Jin would help out seeing, that Yoongi was in 9th grade, and he knew some of the things Yoongi needed help with. 

They became a little trio and were all very happy.

****

"You lasted longer then I thought you would," Jin's father said.

Namjoon smiled walking into their home. Jin had invited him over for dinner to meet his parents. 

"Why wouldn't he? Are you saying I'm a bother?" Jin asked.

Jin's father's eyes widen, "that's not what I meant Jin,"

"That's what I sounded like! I'm telling mom. Mom!" Jin said walking to the kitchen.

Jin's father walked behind him trying to defend himself. Namjoon stayed in the living room unsure of what to do.

"You must be Namjoon!" A lady said. She wiped her hands on her apron. 

Namjoon bowed to her nodding his head.

"Yes mrs. Kim."

"Oh you are so adorable! I can see why Jin likes you. Come dinner is ready."

They walked into the dinning table and namjoon sat next to Jin.

"So namjoon, Jin was telling me about your first date and how you took him to that fancy cook it yourself restaurant." Jin's mother said.

Namjoon nodded not sure of what to say.

"What do your parents do?" Jin's father asked.

"My mother is a surgeon, and my father is the ceo of a company that handles international businesses," namjoon said.

"And what do you want to do in the future," Jin's mother asked.

Namjoon stared at the food in front of him. He didn't know what to say to them. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to tell the truth.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I still have two years to figure it out so for now I'm just studying and trying to get good grades so I can have better opportunities in the future," he said.

Jin's parents nodded and quietly ate their dinner. Jin held Namjoon's hand comforting him. They began eating too.

"Jin hows school going? Your mother told me your grades have gotten a lot better. I guess your tutor has been very helpful," Jin's dad said.

Jin nodded, "I'm passing all of my classes! Even math! My report card should be coming soon. My tutor is very helpful, and extremely smart."

Namjoon blushed.

"Namjoon how are you doing in school?" Jin's father asked.

"I'm a straight A student, sir." Namjoon said smiling softly.

Jin snorted, "he's being too modest! He's a genius! He's in the top 1%, he's my tutor that's how we ended up dating!"

Jin's parents stared at namjoon shocked. Namjoon but his lip.

"Top 1%? Wow that's incredible, your parents must be very proud of you," Jin's mother said.

Namjoon nodded, "Yes they are."

Jin's father looked at namjoon happily, "well if Jin is doing better in school because of you, I hope you stick around for a long time."

Namjoon smiled shyly. He hoped Jin would let him stick around.

 

CHAPTER 3

 

Namjoon and Jin have been together for over six months. They did a lot together over the summer. Jin's parents were very fond of namjoon and enjoyed having him around. 

Namjoon's parents were also very accepting of Jin. Especially Namjoon's mother who loved having someone to help her cook. Even though his parents weren't around much they still made Jin feel welcomed.

As they started their third year in high school, they were upset that they only had one class together. Namjoon still helped Jin with his work and rewarded Jin with a kiss every time he got something right. 

Jin had made a new friend and introduced namjoon and Yoongi to Jimin. Jin and jimin became friends instantly and shared a lot in common. Jimin was too adorable to resist. Jimin was always so full of energy it was amazing to have him around. Soon he brought his boyfriends. Which was a little weird to understand at first but they accepted it and all became friends.

Namjoon and Jin were the oldest out of all of them and often felt like parents. Especially to Hoseok and Jungkook who would argue a lot. Jin often scolded them when they were being too harsh. And namjoon wanted to make sure they all had good grades and were happy and healthy.

Jin and Namjoon were very happy being together with this little family they had brought together. They all hung out and always had fun. But because Jin and Namjoon were in their third year and had been doing well in school, they were allowed to leave after fifth period. They would go eat and have a date before picking up the others and hanging out. It had become a little tradition.

**** 

Namjoon invited Jin to his father's annual dinner party he threw for the company he ran. Namjoon always hated it, but since Jin was going it would be a lot better. 

Jin looked amazing in his tux and namjoon had a hard time keeping his hands off him. Jin smiled the whole time and kissed Namjoon. They never really did much other then kiss, occasionally their hands would wander but that was it.

After the dinner party Jin had become distant and Namjoon didn't understand why. They didn't go out as much because Jin wasn't up for it. Namjoon found Jimin and went over to him.

"Jimin? What's wrong with Jin? Why is he ignoring me?" Namjoon asked sadly.

"You should ask him. Jin's very sensitive and he's worried. Just talk to him okay? I can't tell you anything else besides that," Jimin said giving Namjoon a soft smiled.

After fifth period Namjoon found Jin and they went out to the park. Even though the stars weren't there it was still peaceful. The spot was hidden by many trees and hills so it was actually very private.

Namjoon and Jin sat down. Jin still didn't look happy, and it worried Namjoon.

"Jin, please talk to me. I'm going crazy trying to figure out what's wrong. Did I do something? Is it me? Do you wanna break up with me? Please Jin tell me," namjoon begged.

Jin turned to him with sad eyes, "I just....at your father's dinner.... there were so many people there. And I talked to a lot of them and I.... Joonie I didn't understand a fucking word they said! They talked about politics and economics, and international problems and all this other shit! And then they asked me for my opinion and I didn't know what the fuck to say! And then they would talk to you about it and you knew exactly what to say, so I copied what you said and people just kept asking me all these questions! Joonie...we're so different. You're all smart and books and I'm all fashion and looks. I've felt stupid before but this was a whole nother level. You and your family you're all way too smart for me! And I know you can't talk to me about any of that shit because I don't know or care about it! And I just started thinking about it and I think you should find someone who can understand all of that. Someone smart, who knows about the international stocks and how they're affecting the climate and pollution is dropping because the oil spills. You deserve someone smart. And I can't be that."

Namjoon took Jin's hands.

"Jin you are smart."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Jin! Not everyone is school smart, but you work your ass off for the grades you have. Jin you're incredible in every single way. And believe me I wouldn't know shit about all of that if it weren't for my dad. Still, I don't care about any of it. You changed my life, I never saw a future for myself until you came. Jin you are my future, no matter what. I don't want someone to talk to me about school stuff and politics, I want someone to help me pick clothes out, and tell me all about the latest trends. Can you imagine what it would be like if I dated someone just like me? Jin I get bored of hearing myself talk! Babe, here's the way I see it. We are different, but we complete each other. Where I fall you shine, and where you fall I shine. Together we're a whole. I'd be nothing without you Jin."

Jin's tears started falling and Namjoon wiped them away. 

"Don't ever think I don't want you, Jin. If anything I should be worried. You have no idea how many guys want you, how many times they long over you. You're too good for me Jin."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're incredibly attractive, you can cook, you're funny, you know how to make anyone feel better, you care a lot about people, you have an amazing smile, and god you have no idea how much I love you."

Jin gasped softly.

"You love me?" Jin asked quietly.

Namjoon bit his lip worried.

"I mean yeah of course I do. It's hard not to love you."

Jin smiled brightly kissing namjoon. Namjoon fell back completely surprised by Jin's attack. Jin laid on top of him kissing him deeply. When he finally pulled back he looked into Namjoon's eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Joonie."

****

It was Jin's annual middle of the school year party. Namjoon had spent the night to help Jin prepare. The cuddled all night and watched movies. Jin had become more touchy since Namjoon has said he loved him, and Namjoon loved every moment of it.

Jin had invited the others telling them to come at 6 so they could hang out. Since they were going to spend the night, Jin and Namjoon had decided that the day after they would go out to eat and come back to Jin's to watch movies, and on Monday they would all go home.

Yoongi was a little reluctant to come over since he didn't do well with parties, but after Jimin and Jin had bugged him for hours he agreed. 

Jin had told his parents about Yoongi and how his father was never around do to work and how his mother wanted nothing to do with him. His parents felt so bad that they had a room built for Yoongi for whenever he wanted to not be alone. Yoongi appreciated it and would often use it. Since it was there Jin said he could just be in his room after they had some fun together, or when he felt too overwhelmed. 

It was around midnight when yoongi decided he had enough and went to his room. Jimin was dancing with Jungkook and Hoseok. They seemed to be getting along better now. Jin probably had one too many drinks and was constantly feeling Namjoon up bitting his ear. Namjoon would laugh and gently push him away.

Around maybe almost three in the morning the party began to end. There were many people sleeping on the floor and in the guests room. Really people were sleeping everywhere. Jin had always made sure to lock his parents room and his room. He didn't want any body fluids on his things or his parent's. He had locked a room for jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok, so they could be comfortable without worrying.

Namjoon carried a tired Jin to his bedroom door. Jin took out the key handing it to namjoon. He unlocked it and went in putting Jin to bed. 

"Undress me Joonie." Jin said seductively.

Namjoon rolled his eyes. 

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Namjoon asked.

Jin got up from the bed launching himself at namjoon. Jin wrapped his arms and legs around him kissing him. Namjoon made a noise of surprise. He wrapped his arms around Jin supporting him up. Jin deepened the kiss running his hands through Namjoon's hair. 

Jin pulled away and began kissing Namjoon's neck. Namjoon laid him on the bed, Jin still had his legs wrapped around Namjoon's waist. Jin pulled him down so he laid on top of him. 

Namjoon pulled back, "Okay okay. Time for you to sleep."

Jin pouted, "no I don't wanna sleep. I wanna make out!"

"Jin you wanna do more than just make out. You're drunk, let's go to sleep."

"No Joonie I want this. I really do, and I'm not drunk. I'm just slightly over tipsy. But I still want this, I really do. Please Joonie? I'm not gonna regret this when I'm sober, believe me. I want you Joonie, so so so bad."

Namjoon stared at Jin deciding what to do.

"I don't have protection," namjoon said.

Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling him closer, "I don't mind. I want to feel all of you. Every. Single. Part."

Namjoon groaned burying his head in Jin's neck.

"What about lube? I don't wanna hurt you baby."

"There's some in the drawer."

"You have lube?"

"You don't?"

"No?"

"Do you not masterbate?"

"...yeah?"

"What do you use if you don't use lube?"

"Lotion?"

"You're so old fashion, Joonie."

"Where did you even buy lube?"

"The sex store."

"You went to a sex store?"

"Yeah."

"Just to buy lube?"

"Um..."

"Jin what else did you buy?"

"Toys..."

"What kind of toys? Like Lego's?" 

Jin laughed covering his face.

"It's a lot bigger then LEGO's, babe."

Namjoon stared at Jin in surprise.

"Like.."

Jin leaned up whispering in Namjoon's ear.

"Like a dildo."

Namjoon was pretty sure his whole body was flushed.

"So either you fuck me...or I fuck myself in front of you," Jin said smiling.

Namjoon was speechless.

Jin caressed his face. 

"Joonie please. I want you...so bad baby. Please make me feel good. I want you to be my first. Please baby." Jin begged.

Namjoon leaned in and kissed him pouring all his love into the kiss.

" Okay baby. But let me know if I hurt you okay?"

Jin smiled, "Okay!"

Jin kissed namjoon again slipping his tongue into his mouth tasting him. Jin caressed Namjoon's tongue before gently biting down on it. They pulled back breathless. 

Jin took off Namjoon's shirt feeling his bare skin. He kissed Namjoon's shoulders gently scratching his back. Jin pulled him to the bed until namjoon was completely on top of him. Jin sucked on Namjoon's neck loving Namjoon's weight on him. Namjoon lifted himself up and slowly started taking Jin's shirt off. Jin sat up to help straddling namjoon. Namjoon kissed Jin's neck rubbing his skin softly.

Jin began to undo Namjoon's pants. Jin pushed namjoon down to the mattress tugging his pants and underwear off.

"You have to be naked too! I'll be weird if I'm the only one!" Namjoon complained.

Jin laughed taking off his pants and briefs too.

Namjoon stared at Jin with lustful eyes. 

"Stop staring, you're making me feel insecure," Jin whispered.

Namjoon sat up pulling Jin into his lap kissing him. He nibbled I'm Jin's lip, and Jin moaned. Jin stared grinding on namjoon giving him the friction he needed.

"Baby, I'm ready. Please Joonie take me, please," Jin said begging.

"Lube baby," namjoon said kissing Jin's neck.

Jin got up and went to his nightstand getting his lube. He handed it to namjoon.

"Uh...how do we do this?" Namjoon asked.

Jin shrugged, "let's do it how they show it in pornos."

Namjoon stared at Jin questioning him.

Jin rolled his eyes getting on his hands and knees on top of the bed. Namjoon nodded understanding what Jin was doing. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his finger. Namjoon had seen how they did this in pornos so he figured he should do the same. He touched Jin's hole and kept his finger there waiting for Jin to respond.

"Well do something," Jin said his ears turning red.

Namjoon began to rub his hole softly. Jin did nothing.

"How is it?" Namjoon asked.

"Wet and kinda cold," Jin replied.

"Does it feel good?"

"You're just rubbing it! Babe do something!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Stick your finger inside!" 

So namjoon did.

"Ow! Wait! Slowly! slowly!" Jin said tensing up.

"Woah you're so tight," namjoon said amazed.

Namjoon tried moving his finger but Jin had a tight hold on him. Namjoon began to kiss Jin's back adding more lube to his fingers. Jin relaxed more and namjoon began to slowly push his finger until it was all the way in. Jin moaned softly feeling the slight sting, but namjoon kissing his back added pleasure.

Namjoon moved his finger in and out of Jin stretching him. 

"Add another Joonie," Jin said.

Namjoon nodded adding a second finger, when he felt Jin tense up again he began licking Jin's back along his spine. Jin moaned feeling the sting but it wasn't as bad. It felt kinda good. Namjoon swirled his fingers around feeling the inside of Jin. He stretched his finger inside of Jin. Jin was panting.

"Another Joonie! Please! I need more."

Namjoon pulled back adding more lube before adding a third finger. Jin was more relaxed now and was used to the stinging namjoon leaned forward softly biting Jin's butt cheek. Using the other hand to rub Jin's thighs. Jin was moaning and put his face against the mattress wanting more.

"Joonie I think I'm ready." Jin said softly.

Namjoon nodded and opened the lube bottle. He poured lube over himself using his hand to coat everything evenly. He positioned himself, the tip on Jin's hole.

"Wait. I wanna look at you," Jin said quietly.

The switch positions so Jin was on his back legs spread open. Namjoon got in between and slowly pushed himself in watching Jin's face. Jin closed his eyes feeling the stretch. Namjoon slowed down letting Jin adjust to the size. Jin nodded and namjoon pushed himself in a little bit more. Jin's breathing picked up and he grabbed namjoon down kissing him to distract himself. 

When namjoon was fully inside Jin they continued kissing, namjoon thrusted by accident causing Jin to let out a small shriek of surprise into the kiss.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to!" Namjoon said apologizing quickly.

Jin nodded smiling, "move Joonie."

Namjoon began to move slowly thrusting in and out, letting Jin get used to it. Jin ran his hands around Namjoon's neck, shoulders, and down his arms. He let out small moans every once in a while.

"Go faster baby, I want more." Jin said.

Namjoon nodded picking his pace up. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck moaned. Namjoon picked up his pace a little bit more, he kept this rhythm up feeling pleasure. Jin was slightly panting from the new pace. Namjoon shifted a little and began thrusting harder. 

"Yesss...fuck baby go hard. Oh god- fuck!" Jin threw his head back as namjoon found his prostate. 

Namjoon loved the reactions from Jin and began doing it again. Jin's moans and screams became louder as namjoon thrusted into him. Namjoon decided to lift himself up putting Jin's legs to his chest and thrusted even harder and faster into the same spot. 

Jin screamed and grabbed onto Namjoon's arms running his nails down his arms. 

"Fuck I'm so close! Jooniiiiee!!" Namjoon thrusted feeling his orgasm near.

Jin tightened himself up as he came. Namjoon thrusted into Jin as Jin came.

"Where should I-"

"Inside!" Jin said.

Namjoon nodded still thrusting. Soon his thrust became erratic and namjoon came breathing heavily.

Namjoon bragged some tissues out of Jin's nightstand cleaning Jin up. When he was done Jin opened up his arms and namjoon fell into them.

"That was amazing baby," Jin said straining Namjoon's hair.

*********

After that night namjoon and Jin began to carry lube around with them wherever they went. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They got kicked out of serval places for getting caught. But their favorite place to have sex was under the stars, as it was the place they first fell in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say this is the prologue to Learning to Love. Hopefully it explains more about NamJin.
> 
> follow me on twitter (@M312AKi)
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> Meraki <3  
>  
> 
> Meraki <3 <3


End file.
